


I've Got a Pocket Full of Sunshine, I Got a Love and I Know that it's all Mine

by imagine_5boys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eternal Life, Feels, Forests, Human, M/M, Magic, Sad, Sprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_5boys/pseuds/imagine_5boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a forest sprite, Harry is a human.<br/>Louis will live forever, Harry is dying.<br/>Louis is Harry's life, Harry is Louis'.</p>
<p>Death comes all too soon for those who can't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Pocket Full of Sunshine, I Got a Love and I Know that it's all Mine

They looked up at the sun that was quickly disappearing, devoured by the Earth. It was fading just as swiftly as Harry’s last hours.

“Louis, I don’t want to go yet,” his voice cracked slightly.

“I know,” Louis was trying to push the thought from his mind, but it wouldn’t leave. It haunted him every day; he couldn’t escape it. What was worse was knowing that he would live forever. That was the downside of being a sprite. While most people coveted the thought of eternal life, he however felt it to be the biggest burden someone could have. To live years after your soul mate has passed away, it was heart-wrenchingly distressing.

Harry was a fragile human, one who had recently discovered that he had leukemia. Harry remembered the doctor tell him, it was like the world froze, everything moving so slowly, yet too fast for the young boy to handle. He was eighteen; this wasn’t supposed to happen to him. Telling Louis had been the worst part though. Harry was sure that when the boyish sprite had heard the news he could have heard his heart crack. Louis may have been more distraught than Harry, he had known when he fell for this boy that Harry would pass way, but he had been alright with that. Louis thought that he would have had at least ninety years. Now that number, which had been all too small to began with had shrunk to a measly eighteen. It just wasn’t fair to either of the boys.

“Do you remember when we first meant?” Harry asked looking up at the young sprite’s face. Searching for comfort in the presents of his boyfriend.

A sad smile crossed the delicate boy’s face, but he refused to meet the gaze of his boy. When he looked at his eyes, green as the leaves in nature that Louis loved so much, or his brunette curls, brown as the rich dirt and soft as birds' downy, it just reminded him of what he would miss.

“How could I forget?” the pixie boy answered, his sky blue eyes staring into the great beyond, focusing on something that wasn’t there. Looking into the past, watching his fondest memories, the memories of Harry before this grim cloud had consumed their life. Back when everything was simple, when they were so carefree and happy.

It was funny; both of the boys could vividly remember the day they meant. Harry had decided he would go for a hike alone. Louis had seen him and the blue-eyed creature had followed him for a good hour before making himself known. Harry had instantly felt a connection with the young forest sprite, and had spent countless days in the woods. He probably saw the blue-eyed beauty more than his own family.

“Will you forget me?” Harry looked down, giving up on meeting the eyes of his small sprite. He didn’t want Louis to forget, but knew that the forest lives forever; Louis lives forever. As time passes memories fade, become smudged, cracked. He worried Louis would forget his face, that he would blend into the past like some stone; once strong and unmovable, his recollection of the boy would wear away until it was a small pebble left to be unnoticed in the sea of other stones.

“I could never forget,” Louis’ fingers found Harry’s and entwined together. The sprite gave his human’s hand a small squeeze. The small gesture comforted Harry beyond any words that might have been said.

Louis and Harry had spent every day together for the last month. Since Harry had gotten the news of his impending end, he had quit school, there was no reason to study or try to make something of his life if he wasn’t going to have a life to live. He wanted to spend all the time he could with the only other soul who understood him.

“The night is coming,” Louis sighed.

Harry felt something wet hit his cheek. Perplexed he wiped it away, and then he realized Louis was crying. The sprite’s wet eyes sparkled like the faint stars that were revealing themselves to the world as Louis had done with the emerald-eyed human. Harry thought that his eyes were beautiful, the tears made them breathtakingly blue, he felt like he could swim in the sapphire pools.

“Don’t cry,” Harry couldn’t stand knowing that Louis felt pain. It almost ripped his heart in two knowing that his impending death was the reason that the sprite laughed no longer, smiled no more. It was like all the happiness and joy that Louis had once so strongly exuded was sucked out of him.

“It’s not fair,” Louis said, his voice broken by small sobs, “you can’t be dying now. You haven’t lived, I haven’t had you for long enough. I was going to watch you grow; I’m not ready for this Harry. You can’t leave me, not yet. It’s just not fair.” The sorrowful sprite closed his eyes with defeat.

“Louis, I’ll still be with you. Each time you feel the sun’s heat on your skin, it’s my touch. When you hear the spring breeze, it’s me whispering my love to you. I’m not gone as long as you keep me here. Oh god, I’m going to miss your face so much in heaven.” Harry’s eyes were watering now; he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but the moisture came back as quickly as he tried to rid himself of it.

“They’ll take care of you there,” Louis said finally willing himself to look at the young boy. It was mostly for Harry that he did for when their eyes meant his heart was overwhelmed with emotions.

“But you’re never going to meet me up there,” Harry exclaimed, that was the worst part. Knowing that even after death had taken him Louis would never meet him in heaven for he was stuck in the forest, his life was never to end.

“Shh, don’t think about that. Here, look up there,” Louis said nodding towards the twinkling stars, “each one of those stars will keep you safe for me. When I look up, as long as the stars are there I will know you’re safe.”

They both stared at the little lights that cut through the night’s blackness. The small sprite watched as Harry closed his eyes, they both knew it was coming, the stillness.

“I love you,” Louis whispered.

“I love you too,” Harry sighed. His grip tightened on Louis’ hand, grasping on to it as if it were his life. Louis didn’t let go, because this simple human was his life. Louis didn’t know how long they sat there gripping onto each other. They fell asleep tangled up in each other, but too soon the blue-eyed boy woke up. Harry no longer grasped on to his hand, his heart no longer pumped life through his veins.

“Harry?” The sprite whimpered, “Harry please?”

The curly haired boy didn’t respond; he was already looking down at his his sprite from above.

Louis clutched onto the boy’s body. His own body was shaking, he couldn’t comprehend that his human was gone. He was alone on the Earth. Harry was in Heaven and he was left here without direction.

That’s when Louis felt the light of the morning sun caress his face. He smiled for he knew that Harry was here. He bent over and kissed the cold lips of his boy, “I’ll never forget.” He said looking up towards the sky. He knew Harry could hear him, he knew Harry would not forget either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I chose to write at 3am... no good can ever come from late night inspiration. Ha.


End file.
